1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece stud attachment, advantageously made of metal sheet through a die stamping process and designed to support non-rigid insulation filling cavities within a wall structure thereby preventing slippage thereof downwardly by gravity.
2. Brief description of the prior art
When constructing or renovating for example a single-family dwelling, it is of conventional practice to erect walls using vertical wood or metal studs. In such walls, cavities are delimited by each pair of adjacent studs, which cavities can be easily filled with non-rigid insulation, in particular fiberglass insulation, before covering one side of the wall.
A major problem with such non-rigid insulation is that it tends to slip down by gravity after a given period of time, even if the insulation is sticked to a sheet of paper stapled to wood studs. As a result, the upper portion of the corresponding cavity becomes non-insulated.
In order to overcome the above problem, the workers which insulate walls drive a plurality of carpenter nails into the wood studs in such a manner that the nails project into the cavity. The so driven nails penetrate the fiberglass insulation to prevent the same from getting compressed down. If the walls are erected using metal studs, it is known to position some kind of metal rods across the cavity, using the holes bored through such metal studs as supports for the opposite ends of the rods. The non-rigid insulation is then passed behind or in front of the rods whereby the same provides for a certain support of the non-rigid insulation to prevent slippage of the latter downwardly by gravity.